Talk:Spread Those Wings and Fly
Daffy becomes a flight attendant? Add that to the never ending list of jobs, which he can never keep..Kastrenzo (talk) 20:56, February 6, 2013 (UTC) The episode is on iTunes if anyone wants to see it early. If you buy the entire season on itunes for $50, does that account for the entire season? or just what's released now.I might just buy the whole season because I don't actually get the "new" episodes on TV until about 3 weeks later, and I usually have to watch them on Asian or Russian websites. Also I think they released this episode by accident since they probably do a few at a time, and the Daffy duck Esquire is not on that list, It was episode 13, not the spread wings episode Kastrenzo (talk) 00:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't want this to be a spoiler or anything, but I just saw the episode, for the lines and stuff, Lola, Tina, Witch Lezah, Speedy, The Gophers and Pete all appear but have no lines, so add that whenever appropriate. Kastrenzo (talk) 01:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) It's just episodes1-12 & 14, no 13. I've added a couple more images from the episode yesterday but I can't add them on the main episode page. - FATtimon Yeah itunes Screwed the pooch, released the wrong episode, which then got leaked onto other sites, I'm glad I saw it early though, I didn't think it was that great, so it beats waiting a week just to be let down by a boring episode. Kastrenzo (talk) 22:14, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Does this wiki page have anything against crossdressing? Wait so there is no new episode tomorow?(as in 2/19/13) Why there's no episode tomorrow? They're taking a break or something? I cant find any information about the next episodes So there's no episode tomorrow too? What's happening? The show is on a scheduled break for a few weeks. New episodes will likely start airng sometime around late march or early april. 06:56, February 26, 2013 (UTC) late march or early april?! what!? didint they got out of break on january? why so many long breaks? Just a note, Season 1 had 26 episodes, and Season 2 has had 25, does that mean that the next one will be the season finale, or are there going to be a few more than S1? Kastrenzo (talk) 20:37, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It has been confirmed that Season 2 is also going to have 26 episodes, but only 14 have aired so far, not 25. There are still 12 episodes left for this season. 05:58, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I really can't count then, for some reason I thought Spread wings and fly was S2E25 Kastrenzo (talk) 03:20, March 20, 2013 (UTC) When is the next episode airing? I can't wait! Not until the end of the month, April 23rd, which is pretty late if you ask me, hopefully they've got half a dozen or so ready to go, so it doesnt get held up again Kastrenzo (talk) 20:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC)